


【及影】NSFW - On the floor

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - On the floor

飞雄同学”，及川手里捏着影山的作业纸，极为头痛地扶着额头，“你简直是我教学生涯中的一道坎。”

影山瞥了一眼自己乱七八糟的作业，心虚地别过头去：“数学这种为难人的东西，学不会是理所应当的吧。”

“可是你要参加考试啊！”及川毫不留情地拍了一下他的脑袋，“挂了科可别哭着鼻子来找我求情，及川老师可是公私分明的。”

“我才不会挂科！”影山不服输地反击着，但显然听上去没什么说服力。

“那就从现在开始，给我好好背公式写题。”及川瞪了他一眼，迅速在书本上勾了几道习题扔过去，眼睁睁看着影山从看到题目的第一秒就开始皱眉，紧握着笔的手迟迟没有动作，时不时偷偷摸摸地抬头瞟他一眼，又迅速收回去，假装在苦思冥想的样子。

“算了算了。”及川无奈地叹了口气，沉吟思考了一会儿，提出了一个新的方案，“这样吧，我给你提问，你回答正确一道就可以向我提出一个要求——想让我做什么都可以。怎么样，有点奖惩制度大概会对你有些激励吧，不服输的飞雄同学？”

影山半信半疑地看向他：“做什么……都可以？”

“当然。”及川嘴角扬起一抹意味不明的笑容，“不过相应的，要是答错了，那就轮到我提出要求了。”

他言尽于此，饶有兴致地看着满脸纠结地做着心理斗争的影山，最后对方还是点头同意，带着几分破釜沉舟似的气势。

“那好，”及川满意地点点头，抓过作业纸草草写了两笔又扔了回去，“第一道，把这个式子泰勒展开。”

影山接过纸，和上面的式子大眼瞪小眼，一脸一筹莫展的模样，却还嘴硬着试探及川：“泰……泰勒？呃，是我想的那个泰勒吗？”

及川彻底被这个笨蛋给打败了，他没好气地抓回作业纸，一边刷刷写着什么一边叹着气：“我不知道你想的哪个泰勒，但肯定不是我说的那个。”

“这可是送分题啊，飞雄同学。”及川恨铁不成钢地用笔“哒哒”敲着桌面，揪着影山过来一步一步给他讲解明白，末了，对方似懂非懂地点点头，但至少表情中的迷惑多少消减了些。

“说好的‘惩罚’，”及川放下笔，拍拍自己的腿，冲影山招了招手，“过来，坐这里。”

影山下意识地涨红着脸想要拒绝：“及川老师，我今天是来补习的。”

及川有些好笑地挑了挑眉，却避开了影山的话题，唇角暧昧的笑意没有褪去半分：“愿赌服输啊，飞雄。”

他定定地看着影山，正义凛然地保持着自己的坐姿，直到影山眼见着实在抗议无效，磨磨蹭蹭地挪过来，像生怕沾到什么脏东西似的，只挨上了一丁点及川膝盖的边缘，身体僵硬着立在那儿，整个人的姿势看上去无比滑稽。

“我说的是这么坐——”及川一边说着一边揽住他的腰，让他转过身来面对自己，又强硬地分开他的双腿，让他不得不跨坐在自己腿上。

他看着影山面红耳赤目光躲闪的害羞模样，满意地翘了翘唇角：“好了，下一题。”

这一题影山总算是磕磕绊绊地答对了，及川有些意外而惊喜地看了看他，故作遗憾地摊开手，等待影山的“处置”。

“那你——”突如其来的胜利让影山一时有些措手不及，他皱着眉思考一会儿，干巴巴地开了口，“唱首歌？”

“我还没有听过及川老师唱歌。”他补充了一句，眼神里甚至浮上了些许期待。

十秒钟后，影山便立刻后悔了自己刚才的决定。

——并不是有多难听的意思，及川毫不怯场，开口就是一首《I love you》，过于深情的声音几乎是贴在影山耳边响起，温柔得令人发毛的眼神也一刻都没有从他身上移开过，再加上两人亲昵的姿势，影山不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，红着脸使劲往后缩。

接下来的问题影山对错参半，但好在及川的要求也并未提得太过分——除了这次他让影山亲他一下，却反将对方吻得晕头转向浑身发软，等影山微喘着气将他推开抬起头时，深蓝色的漂亮眼睛里已经泛起了淡淡的水光。

影山不服输地扳回一局，在听到及川说出“正确”的瞬间，便立刻毫不犹豫地宣布了自己的要求：“及川老师，你松手。”

不老实地在自己腰上摸了半天的双手终于离开，影山松了口气，正想起身从他腿上爬下来，却又立马被毫不留情地摁回了原位。

“你可是老师，不许耍赖！”影山恼羞成怒地抗议着，试图掰开及川的手。

“我没有啊。”及川无辜地冲他眨眨眼，却没有丝毫要松手的意思，“你说的是让我松手，又没说不能让你继续坐这儿。”

“我说的松手当然包括这个意思了！”影山睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着面前毫不讲理的及川。

“那我可不管，你自己没说清楚。”及川不管不顾地将人往怀里拽了拽，双手虚虚地拽着影山的衣角，眼里的笑意越来越深，“现在，到下一题了。”

影山眼睁睁看着及川的脸在自己面前一分分放大，那双笑得肆意张扬的眼睛弯成一斛下弦月，然后，他听见及川凑在耳边低语的声音。

——“你想做吗？”

“什么？”

影山怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，但对方只是胜券在握般笑着，不紧不慢地又重复了一遍：“我说，你、想、做、吗？”

影山立刻大脑当机似的愣在了原地，对方低沉的声音如塞壬之歌在他耳边盘旋萦绕，那双茶色的眼睛里盛满了阴谋得逞般狡黠的笑意，对方的手不知何时又攀上了他的腰，隔着衣料温柔地摩挲着，一切的一切都让他头晕目眩。

他不知道这道题的正确答案是什么，或者本来就不存在什么正确答案，他用残存的理智艰难地判断，无论他回答“想”或者“不想”，结局似乎都只有一种可能。

“不说话？”及川歪着脑袋打量着半天说不出话来的影山，眯着眼笑了笑，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“那我就，当你是默认了。”

及川显然没有给他再次回答的机会，甚至他还未完全反应过来便已经被压倒在了地上，脊背紧贴着毛茸茸的地毯，随着及川俯身下来一点点贴近，他浑身都被及川的气息所笼罩，争先恐后地顺着他裸露在外的肌肤钻进他的身体，让他无处可逃。

唇瓣柔软的触感让他瞬间败得丢盔卸甲，及川的味道很好闻，像清爽而酸甜的百香果双响炮，在唇齿相接的瞬间侵袭了他整个口腔。他喜欢和及川亲吻，对方总是格外细致而温柔地缠绕着他的舌尖，舔咬唇瓣的动作更多的是挑逗而非占有，让他不由自主地迎上去索取更多亲密而缠绵的交流。

迷迷糊糊的亲吻之际，身上的衣物已经逐渐被一点点除了个干净，屋里的暖气开得很足，影山被及川整个勾在怀里，对方的体温甚至让他有些燥热起来。柔软的地毯减少了几分躺在地板上的不适，但他仍然下意识地伸手抱住及川的脖子，一个劲地想和对方贴得更紧一些。

细密的吻顺着唇角落在光滑的肌肤上，及川对他身体的每一寸了如指掌，柔软的舌尖裹住乳头整个卷入温热的口腔中，极尽缱绻地舔咬亲吻着，浅浅地嘬了一口，略带疼痛的快感让影山舒服得直哼哼，忍不住更加主动地挺了挺身子将前胸往及川口中送。

及川轻笑了一声。他不讨厌影山的主动，或者说，他其实相当喜欢对方这种平日看起来闷闷无趣，背地里在他身下呻吟得不知道多好听的浪荡模样。

影山像一颗裹着酸涩糖衣的水果硬糖，切开来还是蜜心的，甜腻得勾人。

他张开大手将两人的下身并在一起揉搓着，另一只手不知何时已经翻出了润滑液打开，熟练的样子让影山不禁怀疑对方是否早有预谋。后穴冰凉的触感混杂着前端被反复揉搓撸动的快感，影山不由得倒吸了一口凉气，他指尖微颤地搭在及川的脖颈上，后颈处的短发戳得他痒痒的，心痒，连带着下面似乎也有一些痒。

影山轻轻哼哼了两声，配合地张开腿夹住了及川的腰，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是情欲，不带丝毫隐藏地，无比直白而热烈地死死盯着及川。后穴很快便如愿地被更大更硬的东西所填满，将肠壁的每一处褶皱都完全撑开抚平，柔软的穴肉胆怯地在这“外来者”四周徘徊犹豫，但下一刻，对方便已经开始了动作。

每一下都仿佛要撞到更深处的地方，逼仄的肠道被强行撑开，胀大的性器不可忽视的存在感加剧了影山的羞耻感，无论做多少次他都仍无法克制这种羞耻，对方抽插的节奏不算快，却足以让影山舒服到连小腿都在发抖，安静的房间里只剩下他们交错在一起的喘息声，还有肉体交缠啪啪作响的声音。

“及……及川……哈啊……”轻唤对方名字的最后一个音节被下身突然用力一顶，撞得直接变了调，连带着“老师”的称呼也干脆被吞并，替换成了无尽的喘息与呻吟。 

“飞雄，”及川咬了一口他的耳垂，带着情欲的声音低沉而性感，“叫我的名字。”

他仍然继续挺动着下半身，紧紧与影山结合在一起，每一次抽出都伴随着更猛烈地插入，沾染上黏糊液体的穴肉甚至因为剧烈的动作而被带得外翻出来，嫣红的色彩像极了熟透的果实。

“彻……啊……哈啊……彻……”影山的喘息声越来越重，他被蛊惑般无比顺从地唤着及川的名字，半仰着脸和对方交换着唇舌的温度，抽离开时甚至还难舍难分地牵出一线银丝。

地毯已经被他们弄得乱七八糟了，影山低喘着射出的白浊顺着及川的小腹流到地上，又被对方随手抹了一把胡乱涂在他湿淋淋的大腿根部，已经被操开得柔软湿润的穴肉张合地收缩着，汩汩地从穴口流出不知名的液体。

他记不清这天被及川压在地板上翻来覆去做了几次，直到最后整张地毯都黏糊糊湿淋淋的沾满了体液，只能被及川捏着丢进了垃圾桶。坚硬的地板硌得影山全身都隐隐发疼，直到躺进浴缸里被温热的水流所包围才有所缓解。

今天的确是把人欺负得狠了，及川自知理亏地替他按摩着酸痛的肌肉，一言不发。影山半闭着眼，浑身发软地靠在他的胸膛上，连说话都显得有些有气无力。

“及川老师……”影山小声地喊着他。

“给你一个机会重新叫一次。”及川打断了他的话，威胁地瞪了他一眼。

“……彻。”影山噎住了似的顿了顿，最后还是乖乖换了称呼，但语气中隐约有些忿忿不平的意思，“你信不信我在学校也这么叫你。”

“可以啊。”向来心大的及川将自己的没皮没脸发挥到了极致，他无所谓地耸耸肩，“我反正不介意。”

影山成功地被他堵到没话说，只好毫无威慑力地回敬了一个愤怒的眼神：“我要是挂科了，全是你的错！”

“唔……那下周末再来一次，我给你补习？”

“不来！”


End file.
